


Tumblr Miscellany 2020

by welkinalauda (iiii)



Series: Salvaged from Tumblr [2]
Category: Tumblr - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/welkinalauda
Series: Salvaged from Tumblr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1212825





	Tumblr Miscellany 2020

[4/1/20](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/614218701533806592/does-anyone-have-an-english-translation-of-the)

Does anyone have an English translation of the _Decameron_ they like?

It’s my nephew’s birthday. Usually I visit and take him to the Strand. This year he was going to visit and we were going to Moe’s. But that’s not happening, so instead on Saturday we’re getting on the phone and going to (virtual) Powell’s. I’m definitely getting him the latest Scalzi, and some Pratchett. Probably _Digger_. Not sure what else - the kid has already read most of my faves.

The _Decameron_ seems like a timely gift - but I’ve never actually read it. (I should read it.) I would be grateful for guidance.

[#plea for help](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/plea-for-help)

[mittensmorgul](https://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/) replied to your post [“Does anyone have an English translation of the Decameron they like?…”](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/614218701533806592/does-anyone-have-an-english-translation-of-the)

> i only have a kindle version that i downloaded years and years ago, but I love it (it was free, though, so if you’re looking for a bound nice edition, not very helpful)

Do you know who did the translating? There may be hard copies out there.

Thank you!

[mittensmorgul](https://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/614338323556745216) The version I have was translated by John Payne in 1886, but is the American edition of that translation (undated), and then transcribed from that. So I don’t know if that’s useful. I don’t know how different it might be from the J.M. Rigg translation, but that seems to be the other popular version.

[welkinalauda](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/614348849626202112/mittensmorgul-welkinalauda-mittensmorgul) Thank you!

I’ve gotten two recommendations, one newer, one older. The nephew will get choices. Hooray!

[#vapor friends are helpful people](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/vapor-friends-are-helpful-people) [#thank you vapor friends](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/thank-you-vapor-friends)

* * *

[4/15/20](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/615531344140877825/yumearashi-sophoklesworld-jeanboulet)

My dad told me a story from when he was working for Raytheon? Astrodata? something for the moon shot, anyway - there was this one woman in the typing pool who caught _all_ the engineers’ errors. She’d come back to them, all hesitant and demure, the perfect mid 60s secretary, asking if they really meant x instead of y, and could she change it? The engineers would check her work, find she was right, thank her profusely, and say yes please fix it. (The object of the exercise, after all, was to get a man on the moon, and as soon as possible. The sooner mistakes got caught, the better for everyone.) After a while she had blanket permission: if she was sure, she could make any corrections she thought necessary.

A new guy came aboard. She did her usual. The new guy erupted with indignation! How dare this _typist_ change his work!

Management asked, was she right? New guy was forced to concede that yes, she was. Management told the new guy to quit moaning and thank her for her assistance.

Not too long after that she was promoted out of the typing pool and into programming.

I have a really easy time imagining young Nichelle Nichols playing the heroine of this story.

[Leverage](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Leverage) [#Nichelle Nichols as Hardison's Nana](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Nichelle-Nichols-as-Hardison%27s-Nana) [#programming pioneer](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/programming-pioneer)

* * *

[4/16/20](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/615602956367282176/isaacsapphire-the-darkest-of-souls)

No, _everyone_ anticipated another pandemic. Including the insurance companies. Which is why the results of pandemics are excluded from commercial coverage, either under a general acts of god clause, or specifically in the contract language. The insurance companies have deep pockets, but even they can’t afford to cover the entire planet’s financial losses simultaneously. Which is why Wimbledon had to arrange a special policy with Lloyds (who are known for insuring things other companies won’t touch), and why Lloyds was charging 2 million a year for coverage on a single event. And even then, the underwriter from Lloyds set the price too low. Next year, look for that premium to be in the 7-10 million range. 

[#tales of the pandemic](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/tales-of-the-pandemic)


End file.
